1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a golf club head, and more particularly to an iron-type golf club head having a visually recognizable feature which causes players to “forward press” a corresponding golf club at address and hit down on the golf ball at impact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proper contact between a golf club head and a golf ball is imperative to produce a successful golf shot. For some types of golf club heads, particularly for some types of iron-type golf club heads, proper contact typically results when a golfer “hits down” on the golf ball. While professionals and experienced golfers are capable of “hitting down” on the golf ball with regularity, inexperienced golfers are typically unable hit down on the golf ball with regular consistency.
One reason why inexperienced golfers may struggle with hitting down on the golf ball is that they have a fundamental misunderstanding of what it means to hit down on the ball. Generally speaking, to “hit down” on the golf ball requires the club head to have a downward angle of attack at the time of impact with the golf ball. The angle of attach relates to swing arc of the golf club, and more specifically, where along the swing arc the club head strikes the golf ball. If the club head strikes the golf ball before the club head reaches its lowest point, the club head has a downward angle of attack, which is associated with the golfer hitting down on the golf ball. Conversely, if the golf ball is struck after the club head reaches its low point, the club head has an upward angle of attack, which is associated with the golfer hitting up on the golf ball. When the golf ball is lying on the ground, the club head must typically strike the golf ball before the low point, thereby requiring a downward angle of attack.
To create a downward angle of attack, the golfer's hands typically remain in front of the club head at impact. Many novice golfers lack the skill for regularly keeping their hands in front of the club head at impact, which leads to undesirable results.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a golf club head which urges a golfer to position their hands in a forward position during impact. Various aspects of the present disclosure address this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.